The Spectacular Spider-Man 20
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Daa, da da da da daa, da da da da doo dee da da daa, da da da da da da da! *Cymbal Crash* Da, dee da doo da dee da doo da, da da da daaa, Da dee doo da da da da dada dada dada daaaaaaaaa! THE SEASON FINALE!
1. Chapter 0: Recap

I have now turned into Sweatman over the pressure.  
It's like Hydro-Man but made out of sweat instead of water.  
Nevermind, let's just go.


	2. Chapter 1: Oscorp Rush

Max got home after chatting at the Café, and dressed into his Spidey suit, ready to get to Oscorp, and quick.  
So he did his usual thing, he swung, he webbed between two things, pulled back, and, like a slingshot, flung himself in the air, over Manhattan, towards Oscorp. When he arrived, he realized that he couldn't just barge in saying a villain was coming, he'd probably get arrested or something. He needed to use his Spider-Sense to tell where and when to come in.  
_Where and when do I come in?  
__**Go to Hallway X-45, and wait at the entrance to the hallway next to Room 1 and 2. Wait for 5 minutes and Doctor Octavius, disguised as his regular employee status, and lying his way through security, saying he'd healed physically and mentally, will come through, crawl on the ceiling behind him until he gets to Room 25. Wait for him to deactivate the security lasers, and then crawl up to the ceiling in the room. Right before he grabs the Power Module TRZ-98780, web it up to the ceiling with you and evacuate the building. Then escape Oscorp and go straight to Coney Island. You'll meet Doc Ock there and you can fight.  
**__Even though that was quite complicated, I understood.  
__**Good. Now go kick his butt.**_

Max crawled along the glass surfaces of Oscorp, using his Spider-Sense as a Navigation of sorts, before finally arriving at Hallway X-45. He went through the vents and finally got there.

_Five minutes later…_

Max heard some footsteps.  
Doc Ock was coming!  
Max pushed himself inwards closer to the ceiling, and then Ock walked through. Max began to follow. Luckily, Ock didn't seem to realize he was being followed. When Ock used his keycard to deactivate the Security Lasers, Max crawled up to the ceiling.  
"Huh?" Doc turned around, hearing a noise. He stood still, looking back for a few seconds, before turning back around and walking towards the power module. Max decided to stay closer to the door so he could escape easier and quicker. "Come to me, my pretty…" muttered Ock, and then Max struck. Or, uh, webbed it towards him. Ock, with an angry expression, turned around to Max, who had dropped on the floor and was looking at Doc Ock with a 'YLKPDYS' face (if you don't know what it is, it stands for 'You Like Krabby Patties Don't You Squidward'. Remember that for next time).  
"Sup." Said Max. And then he got the barnacles out of there. Doc raised an alarm as Max ran back down the hall, strapping the Power Module to his back with webs in a backpack-like fashion, and as he went through the same Entrance Doc came through, guards stopped him.

"FREEZE!" They all shouted at him. There were 3 or 4 or something.  
"No! You don't understand, Doctor Octavius hasn't healed! He's trying to steal Power Module TRZ-98780! Well, he did make it, but, y'know. He's using it for evil purposes! You need to evacuate the building while I try stop him!" The guards looked at each other before one said to Max,  
"Okay, kid, you go save the day. We'll make sure everybody's safe." Max smiled at them under his mask, but the expression of a smile was visible through his Lenses.  
"Thank you!"  
"ARACHNID!" Screamed Doc Ock from down the Hallway, rampantly running towards him.  
"GO, GO!" Yelled Max at them, and they fleed. Max leaped up and began swinging on a wall-mounted pole. One of Doc's tentacles grabbed one side of the pole.  
"Ah!" Then a different one grabbed the other side.  
"AH!" Now a different one was coming STRAIGHT for Max.  
"AHH!" He screamed, leaping off the pole and the other Tentacle barely missing. The 3 tentacles on the pole ripped it off the wall and threw it at Max, who caught it with his feet as if he was riding it. As Max smashed through the glass roof, the pole snapped, and he was just in the air. He landed on the roof away from the hole in a handstand, before launching himself off and beginning to swing to Coney Island. Ock followed.


	3. Chapter 2: The big reveal!

While Max was swinging, all of this was being Documented on news, and Ashley was being sent to Coney Island to get photographic evidence or footage. She waited in a specific spot before Max stopped on a big square-shaped boardwalk area and turned around to see Ock coming towards him and stopping in front of him. Ashley, still hiding behind barriers, ran around to another angle with barriers to hide behind to get a better view.

"Now, Arachnid, you're going to give me THAT POWER MODULE OR ELSE!"  
"Neveeer!" Ock looked down slightly, not at the floor, but down, his eyes still on Max. His face formed a creepy, obnoxious smile.  
"**Very well**, **then**." He said, before beginning the battle. Max did his regular dodges and attacks, as well as quipping SpongeBob jokes at him that he didn't understand. Doc Ock tried hard, harder than usual, actually getting Max on a regular basis, and that regular basis became more frequent as the battle progressed. Then it turned into the fact that Ock was getting more hits than Max! Then Max's chances of winning the battle slowly and steadily plummeted into the toilet, as Max was getting mercilessly whooped and spun around, attacked and hung upside down before Ock had Max's mask on backward, beating him when he couldn't see, then, he turned Max's mask around so he could see, see Ock's fist punch him in the face. Then Max fell, caught by Ock's tentacle. He was unconscious. But there's a catch. He wasn't faking it. Max had actually lost.

Ock turned around to Ashley, who winced at the thought of that happening to her. Then Ock smiled. That creepy smile again. He brought his tentacle with Max on towards Ashley, and with another tentacle, UNMASKED MAX RIGHT BEFORE HER EYES. She was in pure shock and silence. Ock dropped Spidey in front of the barriers and fleed.

Ashley got up a minute later and walked around, looking at her crush's alter-ego unmasked. She couldn't believe it. Her crush was actually Spider-Man. And it appeared Ock already knew. She just sat by him, looking at the pictures she had taken and wondering what to do in the situation.  
Ten minutes later, Max began to wake up.  
He looked up at Ashley, who was looking back down at him.  
"Hey kid, what are you doing?" He said, convincingly pretending not to know her.  
"Uhh…" she said, holding up his mask. Max touched his face.  
"OH GOD!" He yelled, beginning to panic.  
"Max! Max! Shh! It's okay!"  
"What…?"  
"It's okay…" She said to Max, who was on the floor, in a half sit-up position. Max's mind has exploded and Ashley had made a choice at that moment.  
A choice to reveal the truth.  
She kissed him.

In that single kiss, Max realized everything.  
That first day of Middle School, where she first saw him.  
Growing up in the same classes together, not even knowing each other.  
Her watching him hang out with Nate and Nate comforting his loss of Flash as a friend.  
When they finally met.  
Them hanging out…  
...and now…  
...the climax of it all.  
The kiss.

And most of all,  
Max realized something important.  
What he needed wasn't popuarity.  
It wasn't respect.  
It wasn't more friends…

...it was love.

**The End**


End file.
